1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless broadband Internet (WiBro) system. More particularly, the present invention provides for a method of and apparatus for transceiving a frame in a WiBro system which may reduce overhead and improve data transmission efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Fourth generation mobile communication unifies protocols such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, wireless local area network (WLAN), IEEE 802.16d/e, WiBro, and World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), etc. In a fourth generation mobile communication system, satellite networks, wireless networks, digital broadcasting networks, and video broadcasting networks are unified into a single network, and systematically interoperate with each other. Accordingly, a user may utilize a communication service such as a portable Internet service in an optimal state, with any network.
WiBro provides a high data rate-wireless Internet access with a personal subscriber station (PSS) under a stationary and mobile environment, anytime and anywhere. Users may connect to the Internet in a moving car or subway by using a WiBro terminal which is installed in portable devices such as a notebook personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a vehicle-based receiver, and the like.
WiBro service is currently positioned between a mobile phone and WLAN in terms of transmission speed, mobility, service coverage, and the like. Users may continuously use high-speed Internet service by complementing mobility in WLAN. For an infrastructure to provide WiBro service, investment costs are preferably lower than mobile phone wireless Internet costs, while allowing higher transmission speeds in the Wibro service. Accordingly, the WiBro service may provide high-quality wireless Internet access service with lower costs.
However, in WiBro networks according to related art, research to reduce overhead of a wireless section in a network (e.g., a portable subscriber station in wireless communication with a radio access station) and improve data transmission efficiency is being conducted due to the size of a header in a frame being relatively large in proportion to the size of the actual frame being transmitted/received between a transmitter and receiver.